onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 755
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Usopp - Nico Robin | rating = | rank = }} "Garchu! The Straw Hat Crew Reunites" is the 755th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Zunesha, the elephant that carries Zou on its back, spouts water onto Zou, throwing the Straw Hats into chaos. Meanwhile, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Bariete attempt to climb back up to Zou, but the water causes Kanjuro's drawing to melt. Luffy, Wanda, and Carrot reunite with Law and the rest of the Straw Hats and head to the Right Belly Fortress, where they receive an unexpectedly friendly welcome from the minks. They then reunite with Nami and Chopper, but Nami starts crying as she begins to reveal something about Sanji. Long Summary As Zou begins shaking due to the upcoming Eruption Rain, the Heart Pirates climb on trees while Luffy joins Wanda and Carrot atop Wany's back. At Kurau City, the concerned Straw Hats wonder why Zou is shaking. Wany starts to run as the elephant carrying Zou on its back, Zunesha, lifts up its trunk and spews out a large volume of water onto Zou. The Straw Hats run away, but realize that it is too late to avoid it. Meanwhile, Wany, Wanda, and Carrot are submerged in the raging flood, and eventually emerge from it; they then realize that Luffy has fallen off. They see Luffy flailing in the torrent, and Carrot leaps through tree branches to rescue him. Carrot barely misses Luffy's hand as he sinks underwater and is approached by a shark. Right as Luffy is by the shark's mouth, however, Carrot grabs him and brings him back onto Wany. Meanwhile, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Bariete climb back up to Zou on a cat Kanjuro drew, which they call Nekozaemon. Suddenly, the water from the Eruption Rain comes flowing down, which Bariete explains the source of. Kanjuro reveals that the water will cause Nekozaemon to melt as they are hit by the cascade. Meanwhile, Wany swims through the flood, and Wanda explains to Luffy that Zunesha washed itself twice a day by spraying water on its back. The minks took advantage of this by building aqueduct systems to get drinking water, as well as catching fish to eat. Bepo then arrives by swinging through the trees, and tells Luffy to tell Law where he and the Heart Pirates are since he cannot leave the forest. Carrot tells Luffy that although Bepo is a native of this island, he is still a pirate, and so remains under the care of Master Nekomamushi. At Kurau City, the Straw Hats have escaped the flood on the rooftop of a building, although a frightened Usopp has climbed all the way up a tall tower. Usopp expresses his fright at the Eruption Rain, and as he looks out he spots Luffy riding with Wanda and Carrot. However, Carrot is biting Luffy, and Usopp thinks that they are eating him. Luffy tries to get Carrot off of him, and they pass by some crucifixes in Kurau City. Wanda and Carrot get emotional as they remember Jack torturing a dog mink in order to get information on someone's whereabouts, but the mink refused to tell him. Luffy asks about Jack again, and Wanda reveals that she read his obituary in the newspaper a few days ago. He had attacked four Marine ships transporting Donquixote Doflamingo, and managed to sink two of them, but was ultimately brought down. However, his death could not be confirmed, and Wanda thinks he is still alive, saying that she will never forgive him. As the floodwaters finally drain away, Wanda decides to take a shortcut as Wany picks up its speed. As Luffy expresses excitement at exploring Zou, Law suddenly teleports himself and the Straw Hats right in front of Wany. Usopp attempts to use Zoro's power to threaten the minks into handing Luffy over, but a slightly annoyed Wanda states that they mean no harm and are already at their destination, the Right Belly Fortress. Wanda tells the two guards at the entrance that the Straw Hat Pirates have arrived, surprising them. Inside the Right Belly Fortress, Nami is sleeping on a large sheep mink named Yomo, and Chopper comes to her to reveal that their crewmates are here. Yomo accidentally causes Nami to fall off him as he gets up, but Nami is excited for a reunion. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats and Law enter the Right Belly Fortress, and receive an unexpectedly warm welcome from the minks. Zoro confides to Wanda that they had thought minks were hostile to outsiders, but Wanda replies that they considered humans to be hairless versions of themselves and did not judge by appearance, but by character. Nami and Chopper then appear, but are stopped by some affectionate minks. The Straw Hats have an emotional reunion as Chopper happily hugs Usopp, but when Luffy mentions Sanji in his greeting, Nami's expression changes as she embraces him. In tears, she begins to reveal something that happened to Sanji. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **When the eruption rain occurs, Luffy falls off Wany and is saved by Carrot. **Before running into Law and the others, Wanda, Carrot, and Luffy are taking a shortcut to their destination. *In the manga, Carrot started biting Luffy's ear while explaining that Bepo was under Nekomamushi's care. In the anime, she starts biting Luffy's ear right after Usopp finds Luffy with Wanda and Carrot. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 755